


Высокая Цель

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, other characters appear briefly - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Гинтоки и Хиджиката - пара воздушных гимнастов в цирке. У них все хорошо. Однажды к труппе присоединяется Такасуги...





	

Очередной город, очередное выступление. Блеск костюмов под яркими лучами прожекторов. Как всегда, нервы успокаиваются при начале привычной музыки, еле заметной улыбке Гинтоки на дальнем конце манежа. Они держатся за большие кольца, которые синхронно подхватывают и несут их вверх и по кругу. Черный и белый. Неразлучные инь и ян.

Раскачиваясь параллельно мимо друг друга, они одновременно кувыркаются и, захватив обручи коленями прогибаются в эффектных бланшах, параллельно земле. Встречаясь посередине, они соединяют руки и закручиваются быстрой спиралью. Затем разделяются и расходятся круговым движением. Сначала несколько трюков попроще, но выполненные синхронно и одинаково, они впечатляют зрителей. Перевернувшись в разных позах несколько раз, гимнасты готовы к следующей части номера. Темп музыки меняется, и трапеции спускаются из-под купола. Гимнасты ловко спрыгивают с колец, мимолетно позируя на трапециях. Хиджиката раскачивается, а Гинтоки уже висит вниз головой, готовый поймать его.

Непередаваемое ощущение полета, двойное сальто, и крепкая хватка на запястьях удерживает его до начала падения. Они раскачиваются в воздухе под мельканием огней. Слаженное движение своих и чужих мышц. Границы стираются, где свои, где чужие, руки, плечи, они, как продолжение друг друга, двигаются уверенно, гармонично, без сомнений, без слов. Хиджиката готовится к следующему прыжку и, при сильном толчке и точном выходе, взмывает в сальто ко второй трапеции. Они кружат так, один вокруг другого, невероятными прыжками, высоко над затихшими зрителями. Черный ловит белого, белый ловит черного, как единый идеально слаженный механизм.

После, зал шумит, и гимнасты, приземленные, кланяются бок о бок и сбегают с манежа. Начинается следующий номер.

***  
Хиджиката делает глоток воды в гримёрке, и оборачивается на мягкое прикосновение. Ладонь Гинтоки скользит по гладкой натянутой ткани трико, влажные губы неторопливо встречаются. Улыбка вблизи согревает, и он улыбается в ответ.

Сейчас, еще много суеты пока не закончится представление. Потом, они уединятся в их общем мобильном домике, одном из множества в передвижном цирковом городке. Это обещание успокаивает, придает сил подождать.

После удачного исполнения, особенно, живого выступления перед заполненным залом, возбуждение бьет через край. Адреналин смешивается с ярким удовольствием, удовлетворением, гимнастического мастерства. Затаенное дыхание и выражения на лицах восхищенных зрителей, яркие огни, сверкающие костюмы, гремящая музыка, неописуемая торжественная атмосфера представления, все это неповторимо. Хиджиката с трудом дожидается, когда уже все раскланялись и разошлись, и они могут наконец остаться наедине. Сегодня, терпение резко кончается, и он заталкивает Гинтоки в пустующую гримёрку, на ходу запирая дверь. Частое дыхание, горячая кожа, пьянящий запах вспотевшего тела. Торопливые руки стягивают плотную ткань трико, проводят сильно, почти резко, по спине, груди, бокам. Губы встречаются, и они вдыхают дыхания друг друга. На языке его вкус, чуть сладковатый несмотря ни на что. Касания становятся жестче, они прижимаются, словно стараясь слиться воедино. Глаза закрываются, и все чувства заполняются им, до звона в ушах. Они двигаются так же уверенно и гармонично, но уже в других гимнастических упражнениях. Последние границы стираются, там, где уже никто не видит их, а окружающий мир отступает, само время теряет значение.  
Глядя в темные глаза, он задыхается в чувствах непревзойденного единения и блаженства. Теряется в их бесконечной нежности. Они никогда не говорят об этом.

***

Однажды директор цирка собирает всю труппу на ужин. Статный мужчина смахивает длинные светлые волосы в сторону, плавным движением руки выводя вперед невысокого парня примерно того же возраста что Хиджиката. Гул разговоров затихает при звуке негромкого бархатисто-теплого голоса.  
— Новый акробат-эквилибрист, Такасуги Шинске, знакомьтесь. Его специальность — человек-каучук.  
Директор слегка улыбается и, его дело сделано, отходит в сторону. Все по очереди представляются. Гинтоки, как всегда, лениво машет рукой новому знакомому. Хиджиката кивает без лишнего энтузиазма. Такасуги компактного телосложения, пол-узкого лица закрыто густыми черными волосами. Плавной походкой он словно перетекает ближе и обращается к Гинтоки.  
— Я видел ваши полеты. Инь и ян весьма популярны. Может, мы научимся чему-то друг у друга, — его наглый тягучий голос, самоуверенная ухмылка, и холодно блестящий зеленый глаз раздражают. Но больше всего бесит то, как он смотрит этим глазом на Гинтоки, будто ласкает взглядом. Вот уж человек-змея, думает Хиджиката.  
— Нечему тебе нас учить, новичок, — припечатывает он, затягиваясь сигаретой и презрительно выпуская дым в сторону Такасуги. Тот вызывающе скалится ему в ответ.  
Гинтоки молчит, просто качает головой и ухмыляется какой-то своей шутке. Кацура подходит и начинает какой-то свой разговор. Формальности знакомства закончены, Хиджиката отворачивается и уходит.

***

Неделя проходит как обычно — тренировки, представления, сборы, отъезд в следующий город, разгрузка. Каждый день разминки и репетиции с раннего утра, потом несколько вечеров выступлений. У всех своя рутина, разминки, тренировки. Хиджиката часто в паре с Гинтоки, но не всегда. Они хорошо подходят друг к другу по росту и весу, и используют разные аппараты — от трапеций, до полотен и бамбуков — в парных выступлениях. Иногда они участвуют в групповых акробатических номерах, и часто тренируются вместе с другими. На тренировочной арене в цирке обычно большая веселая компания, от акробатов, до жонглеров и клоунов.

Теперь к ним присоединяется Такасуги. Узкие фиолетовые тренировочные штаны, голая грудь, он как будто специально пытается привлечь внимание. Как же бесит. Хиджиката даже смотреть ему в лицо не хочет. Но не может не замечать его несомненную гибкость и силу. Он не крупный, но может сложиться почти пополам, делая стойку на руках. С такими номерами обычно выступают женщины, и Хиджиката оценивает их сугубо профессионально. Но его взгляд вновь и вновь притягивают эти изящные змеиные изгибы и четкие мышцы в плечах и спине.

Тем временем Такасуги и Гинтоки лениво обмениваются шуточками и подколками. Так раньше шутил с ним Хиджиката, но его голос слышно все реже. В присутствии Такасуги, и, кажется, он присутствует все время, он молчит или раздраженно бурчит.  
— Ну что ты рычишь, как дворовый пес, Хиджиката-кун, — смеется Гинтоки. — Давай помогу с растяжкой. Кстати, я пригласил Такасуги обедать вместе, ты не возражаешь?  
Хиджиката хмурится и молчит, пожав плечами, начинает растягивать ноги. Тонкие губы Такасуги насмешливо изгибаются.

***

Когда надо успокоиться и подумать, Хиджиката любит подняться высоко, лучше всего под открытым небом. Но в любом случае, всегда можно взобраться под самый купол шапито. В каком бы городе они ни были, это место всегда ждет его.

Уже темно, поздний вечер, но в сон не клонит. Хиджиката задумчиво сидит на высокой перекладине, в тишине и полумраке. Прожекторы выключены, но внизу еще горит свет нескольких ламп. Он не склонен копаться в себе, но последнее время такое чувство, что выбит из привычной колеи. Высота прочищает мозги, не дает лишним мыслям отвлекать от сущности. Этот новый ублюдок не важен. Гинтоки с Хиджикатой уже лет пять вместе, а работают вместе и дольше того. Они не сентиментальны, но между ними что-то прочное, что позволяет им отдавать жизнь друг другу в руки каждый день, от чего становится легко и хорошо, когда они вместе. Хиджиката встряхивает головой, удивляясь самому себе. Его реакция глупо-подростковая, и пора уже начать срабатываться с новым членом коллектива. Как бы он ни раздражал.

Звук голосов снизу привлекает внимание. Странно, кто ходит в этот поздний час? Две фигуры, одна с серебристыми волосами, а вторая с черными, выходят на манеж. Гинтоки жестикулирует, что-то оживленно говорит. Хиджиката достаточно далеко, что невозможно разобрать слова. Такасуги, ведь это несомненно его низкий голос, коротко отвечает. Гинтоки ходит по кругу, показывая что-то разведенными руками. Такасуги подходит сзади и кладет руки ему на плечи. Стоит близко и склоняется к уху. Хиджиката все ждет, что Гинтоки отстранится. Один вдох-выдох, другой. Третий. Кулаки невольно сжимаются. Он уверен, что не издал ни звука, но Такасуги поднимает лицо кверху, безошибочно в его сторону. Зубы отблескивают в торжествующей улыбке. Положив руку небрежно на плечо Гинтоки, он что-то говорит, смеясь. Хиджиката сидит без движения, пока они в обнимку выходят из зала.

***

Следующие дни полны смятения. Хиджиката молчалив во время тренировок, порой ловя на себе взгляды Такасуги. Гинтоки ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Такой же ленивый и спокойный как всегда. Болтает все о той же ерунде как всегда.  
Вечерами Хиджиката выходит пройтись. Идет куда глаза глядят, лишь бы не сидеть на одном месте. Не представлять чужие тонкие пальцы, скользящие по широкой спине, чужие черные волосы, вперемешку с серебристыми. Когда он возвращается, Гинтоки уже спит. Хиджиката беспокойно ворочается, долго не находя покой сна. Так не может продолжаться, надо высказаться уже. Все это невыносимо глупо.

Через пару дней, Такасуги показывает новое упражнение для развития гибкости, а потом помогает Гинтоки, направляя его движения. Гинтоки прогибается, а Такасуги придерживает его, лапает дольше чем надо, и при этом смотрит Хиджикате в глаза и словно смеется над ним.

Во время перерыва, Хиджиката подходит к Такасуги около урны у служебного входа.  
— Ты что себе позволяешь.  
— Ты о чем, Хиджиката-кун? — насмешливо протягивает тот, затягиваясь сигаретой какой-то пижонской дорогой марки.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем, — он хватает Такасуги за грудки тренировочного костюма, чтобы вытрясти из него эту невозмутимую наглость.  
— А не хочешь ли присоединиться? — он выдыхает дым прямо в лицо. — Втроем веселее…  
— Ах ты ублюдок! — Хиджиката чувствует огромное удовольствие после удара кулаком по дерзкой змеиной ухмылке.  
Тот стоит, стирая струйку крови с уголка рта, и продолжает улыбаться. Изящным движением кисти стряхивает пепел сигареты на кроссовки Хиджикаты. Перед тем как он может успеть вмазать ему снова, Хиджикату оттаскивают назад сильные руки.  
— Остынь, Тоши, — голос Кондо в ухе как ледяная вода в лицо. — Не сходи с ума.  
Хиджиката стряхивает с себя руки и резко уходит прочь. Вкрадчивый смех преследует его пока не захлопывается дверь.

Поздно ночью, Хиджиката заходит тихо и влезает в постель, стараясь не потревожить Гинтоки. Тот поворачивается и смотрит, облокотившись на него.  
— Где ты пропадал? Не пил… Что с тобой творится?  
— Ничего.  
— Странный ты последнее время. Я между прочим соскучился.  
— Неужели. Вы же с Такасуги-куном теперь не разлей вода.  
— Причем тут… хотя, я как раз хотел тебя спросить, что ты крутишь с ним? Пялишься так, что мне прям ревновать впору.  
Хиджиката вскидывается от возмущения, садясь в постели.  
— Это я кручу? Скажи лучше, что ты делал, когда обжимался с ним на манеже! — его голос трясется от негодования.  
— Что?  
— Я видел. Ты бессовестный ублюдок, еще меня обвиняешь в чем-то?  
— Ты что, спятил? Что ты себе навоображал?  
Хиджиката яростно наваливается сверху, дергая за светлые кудри, оттягивая его голову назад. — Я не спятил, я видел своими глазами. А у тебя даже совести не хватает не лапать, как только появляется смазливый новичок!  
Он не ожидает внезапную резкую боль в челюсти, когда удар сбивает его голову в сторону. Взрычав и встряхнув головой, он дает кулаком в отместку.  
Они катаются по постели яростно обмениваясь ударами руками и ногами. Через какое-то время Хиджиката скатывается и отходит отдышаться. На душе противно, он морщится от боли в костяшках пальцев, на лице и боках, но больше всего где-то в груди. От драки не становится легче, как бывало раньше. Гинтоки лежит на спине, закрыв лицо рукой.  
— Эй… иди сюда, — Хиджиката зажигает лампочку, роясь в шкафчике в поисках аптечки. После мучительно долгой паузы, Гинтоки вздыхает и поднимается. Позволяет осмотреть и обработать ушибы и ссадины. Осторожно ощупывает и обрабатывает Хиджикату в свою очередь. Заглядывает ему в лицо и усмехается с грустными глазами.  
— А ты, дорогой, походишь с фингалом. — прикусывает разбитую губу. — Давно же мы так не…  
Хиджиката прерывает его поцелуем, мягко облизывает порез на губе и почти нежно приникает губами. Гинтоки тихо выдыхает и обнимает его, поглаживая по голове.  
— Пошли спать, — говорит Гинтоки уже обычным тоном. — Надо наверстывать сон красоты. Завтра представление. Вот уж мадам Зурако обрадуется лишней работе в гримёрке, — тыкая Хиджикату в бок. Но ему не смешно.  
В постели Хиджиката прижимается к теплому привычному телу, обвивая рукой, словно чтобы удержать его. Он быстро засыпает под мерный стук сердца, будто падая с обрыва в темноту.

***

На утро они одеваются в обычные тренировочные трико, хмыкая при виде припухших побитых рож в зеркале общей душевой. Выходят в полупустую столовую на завтрак.  
— Знатный фингал, Хиджиката-сан, — протягивает Сого. — Хотите второй поставлю, чтоб симметрично было?  
Кацура хмуро смотрит на них и вздыхает.  
После завтрака разминка и репетиция. На вечернем представлении планируется их обычный номер по нынешней программе. Нужно просто освежить последовательность движений на трапециях, без всяких изменений.  
Взъерошив уже и так растрепанные светлые волосы, Гинтоки оборачивается на секунду с теплой улыбкой в сторону Хиджикаты. Что-то в груди тает и отпускает, становится легче дышать. Поднимаясь в воздух, лишние мысли вылетают из головы, остаются приятные ощущения напряженных мышц и привычные движения на кольце и трапеции. Они проходят отточенные индивидуальные движения и начинают парные прыжки. В этот момент снизу слышится низкий тягучий голос Такасуги. Гинтоки оглядывается на секунду, продолжая движения и готовясь поймать Хиджикату. Но Хиджиката, вздрогнув, чуть осекается и начинает прыжок на полсекунды позже чем должен.  
Летит, тянется к распростертым рукам, но трапеция Гинтоки уже начинает движение в обратную сторону. Пальцы соскальзывают с одной руки. Гинтоки изворачивается и ловит другое запястье. Хиджиката хватает запястье Гинтоки, но его раскручивает на лету, и он чувствует хруст и резкую боль в плече. Пальцы невольно теряют хватку. Рука выскальзывает из руки Гинтоки. Хиджиката смотрит в красновато-карие, широко раскрытые глаза, на все еще распростертую к нему руку, падая вниз.

***

Хиджикату еще покачивает на упругой сети. Он медленно ощупывает плечо и тихо матерится на все лады, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Снизу обеспокоенные голоса. Он медленно спускается с сети по боковой веревочной лестнице, держась одной рукой. Отмахивается от назойливых вопросов, придерживая больное плечо и руку.  
— Идем, пусть Заки посмотрит, — его толкает в спину Гинтоки. Хиджиката не спорит.

После осмотра Ямазаки накладывает на немного опухшее плечо повязку, фиксирует руку. Садится напротив, нервно улыбаясь.  
— Вам повезло, Хиджиката-сан. На этот раз вы отделались легким растяжением связок в плече. Поносите повязку несколько дней. Прикладывайте лед или холодный компресс. Еще я дам таблеток от боли. Две-три недели покоя и будете как новенький.  
— Две-три недели? Обычно такое быстрее проходит. И как же я так долго работать не смогу? — Хиджиката раздраженно дергает за повязку.  
— Никакой нагрузки на плечо пока. Лечение занимает время, если не хотите опять повредить травму еще хуже. Через несколько дней начнем восстановительную терапию, с легких упражнений. А, еще, ну вы и так знаете, воздержитесь от алкоголя и горячих ванн или компрессов, пока не заживет.  
— Что за таблетки? — подозрительно хмурится Хиджиката, принимая пузырек от Ямазаки.  
— Кодеин. Примите одну сейчас. — Проследив за этим, он поворачивается и говорит уже Гинтоки — Присмотрите, чтобы он правда посидел тихо и не повредил опять плечо. Я сбегаю принесу лед.  
— Ага, он пойдет приляжет, на этот раз я сам прослежу, — Гинтоки говорит с легким нажимом.

По дороге их настигает Кацура.  
— Директор вызывает.  
Они заходят в столовую, даже в необеденное время здесь собралась небольшая толпа. Любые события разносятся мгновенно, и все хотят знать, что будет дальше, и еще потом посплетничать. Хиджиката и Гинтоки подходят к высокой фигуре директора. Он смотрит на них снисходительно, как на нашкодивших детей.  
— Сколько тебе лечиться, Хиджиката-кун?  
— Заки сказал две недели.  
— Две-три.  
— А ты в порядке, Гинтоки?  
— Да, без проблем.  
— Так… что же, Шинске, твой первый выход на манеж получается немного раньше, чем я планировал. Хорошо, что костюм и реквизит уже готовы. Ты готов выступить сегодня вечером?  
— Конечно, — Такасуги подходит ближе.  
— Насчет следующих нескольких недель, нам нужна замена воздушного номера.  
— Я могу солировать. На полотнах, например — публика любит такое… — чешет голову Гинтоки.  
— Поработай с Шинске над совместным номером. Нужно что-то эффектное, — директор величественно машет рукой.  
— Но!..  
— Какие-то вопросы? — атмосфера резко холодеет. Никто не решается спорить. Хиджиката чувствует злость издалека, словно заглядывая в чужое окно. Наверное, подействовали таблетки.  
— Отдыхай, Хиджиката-кун. Я подумаю, как тебя еще приспособить, а пока лечись. Это все, вы свободны. Шинске, со мной. Надо пересмотреть всю программу на сегодня.  
Директор разворачивается и выходит, закончив разговор.

***

Хреново. Просиживать штаны дома или где-либо еще. Помогает, что от таблеток наступает немного затуманенное обдолбанное состояние, но спустя день, это бесит даже больше. Хиджиката сидит в столовой с книгой в руке и, кажется, он прочел эту страницу уже несколько раз, не запомнив о чем она. Он отбрасывает книгу в сторону и закуривает, стараясь не двигать поврежденным плечом. Хоть этого не запретили.

Гинтоки подходит с чашкой кофе и мешком льда.  
— Пора делать компресс.  
— Можешь не нянчиться. Я сам разберусь.  
— Но Гин-сан твой добрый брат милосердия! Любовь лечит все раны, — произносит тот с ухмылкой.  
— Заткнись, комик хренов. Это ты у нас по медсестрам.  
— Ну… Я готов пойти на некоторые жертвы ради больного.  
— Сам ты больной! Озабоченный хрен. Отстань. Тебе делать нечего?  
— Э-эх, если бы я мог быть на твоем месте… Мне бы поваляться, мангу почитать.  
— Ты и так это делаешь. Иди уже отсюда.

За перепалкой Хиджиката не замечает, как неторопливо подходит Такасуги.  
— Гинтоки, не трать время на неблагодарных. Пойдем, обсудим идею нового номера.  
— Ты будешь Великий Змей, Пожиратель Миров, а я — Воин Света, покорю тебя, так? — говорит Гинтоки со смешком.  
— О, ты любишь ролевые игры? — заинтересованно поднимает бровь Такасуги.  
— Лучше убирайся и жри свой собственный хвост, — ворчит Хиджиката.  
Такасуги невозмутимо улыбается.  
— Все же лучше, чем валяться без дела. Не волнуйся, Хиджиката-кун, с нашими новыми идеями никто и не заметит твое отсутствие.  
— Хватит, Такасуги. Я встречу тебя у арены через пять минут. Раз начальство приказывает, — Гинтоки закатывает глаза.  
Такасуги делает насмешливый салют и выходит из комнаты.

Гинтоки стоит рядом со столом с сонным видом и чешет затылок.  
— Ну что стоишь. Пошел уже, — с раздражением, которое кажется уже постоянным, Хиджиката резко сбрасывает пепел с сигареты.  
— Пошел, пошел… — последний взгляд дохлой рыбы, и Хиджиката остается один.  
Он вздыхает, подбирает лед и прикладывает, пытаясь найти удобное положение.

***

Вечером редкий выходной, большой гурьбой идут в бар. Хиджиката сидит с краю и мрачно курит. Перед ним почти полный стакан минералки. Шум, гам, смех. Все это где-то в стороне. Он уходит рано, пробормотав что-то невнятное. Ловит косой взгляд Гинтоки и машет рукой, — оставайся, я пошел домой. В этом нет ничего странного.

Проходит время. Хиджиката выходит на пробежку пока никто не заставляет его сидеть на месте. Потом он засыпает за книгой в тихом караване. Косые лучи будят его на рассвете, и Хиджиката утыкается лицом в подушку. Опять с вечера забыли закрыть оконные жалюзи. Постель непривычно холодна. Хиджиката щупает рукой рядом, натыкаясь на пустоту. От этого просыпается окончательно. Садится, озираясь. Книга падает на пол с глухим стуком. Кроме того, в комнате тихо и пусто. Вставая, он протирает глаза одной рукой, ерошит волосы. Плечо еще ноет, но уже не так больно. Сегодня можно обойтись без таблеток.

Выходя в серое утро, Хиджиката оглядывается по сторонам. Все еще спят. В столовой можно скоротать время с чашкой кофе, пока не начнут выползать артисты, лечить похмелье.

Через пару часов, в столовой людно. А Гинтоки нет.  
— Эй, Кацура, как там наша спящая красавица? Мне что, идти его будить?  
— Не знаю, разве он не к себе вернулся? — Хиджиката удивленно изучает серьезное лицо Кацуры.  
— Нет… он не у тебя?  
— Я ушел раньше него, — пожимает плечами Кацура.

Есть еще несколько мест, где мог переночевать Гинтоки — со старыми друзьями — если не хотел ночью побеспокоить или был слишком пьян чтобы дойти без чужой помощи. Но ни в одном из них его нет. Хиджиката уже начинает немного беспокоиться. Он стоит перед рядом автодомов, в нерешительности, когда темная фигура Такасуги в шелковом халате выскальзывает из одного из них.

Подозрение обжигает его, и Хиджиката резко вталкивает Такасуги в стенку.  
— Где Гинтоки? Ты видел его?  
— Видел, слышал, чувствовал… — тот смотрит с ленивым видом, чуть улыбаясь, как кот, наевшийся сливок. — Он еще спит… так устал за ночь. Похоже, он давно не получал настоящего удовлетворения.  
Хиджиката давится от возмущения.  
— Да врешь ты!  
— А ты сам посмотри, если не веришь мне.  
Хиджиката отталкивает его с отвращением и взбегает по ступенькам. Практически срывает дверь с петель. Врываясь внутрь, он видит спутанные светлые кудри, торчащие из-под одеяла. Перед глазами, как в замедленной съемке, один немой кадр сменяется другим. Хиджиката оказывается вплотную к постели. Трясет его. Темные глаза приоткрываются, сонный голос бормочет что-то невнятное. Гинтоки отворачивается на другой бок, намереваясь спать дальше, и Хиджиката с ужасом замечает темное пятно свежего засоса на шее. Безумная злость исчезает, сменяясь холодной черной пустотой.  
— Ладно. Если ты правда так хочешь, я пойду.  
Хиджиката тихо разворачивается и выходит, даже не взглянув на Такасуги.  
Странное спокойствие продолжается, пока он кидает какие-то вещи в сумку, проверяет пачку и зажигалку в кармане, оглядывает свой «дом» напоследок и выходит, мягко затворяя дверь.

***

Хиджиката долго идет по одинаковым улицам, пока не надоедает идти. Садится на скамью в парке. Закуривает на автомате. Рядом кто-то присаживается.  
— Не дашь закурить? — раздается хрипловатый голос.  
Хиджиката поворачивает голову к небритому бомжу в темных очках. Без слова протягивает зажигалку и пачку, ловким движением вытряхнув сигарету. Тот признательно кивает и прикуривает.  
— Тебя выгнала девушка?  
Хиджиката неопределенно жмет плечом.  
— У меня был когда-то дом, жена… Да ты на вид симпатичный парень. Уверен, все сложится.  
Хиджиката сидит, подперев щеку рукой. Мимо проходит рассудительный сиплый голос бомжа. Он все что-то рассказывает, рассказывает, но спроси его, и Хиджиката не смог бы сказать о чем. Пока они сидят, солнце передвигается по небу. Телефон несколько раз издает писклявые трели, но никто не реагирует. Сегодня Хиджиката никому ничего не должен.

***

Позже он берет готовый бутерброд в безликом круглосуточном магазине. Хорошенько заливает майонезом, но не чувствует на вкус. Не хватает ехидного голоса, отпускающего шуточки про любимую еду. Он идет дальше, стараясь не думать о ленивой ухмылке, раздражающих привычках, теплых сильных руках. Осознает, что сбежал позорно, как мальчишка, даже не объяснившись, но не знает, как вернуться назад.

Наудачу оглядываясь вокруг, Хиджиката замечает высокую башню на горизонте. Как раз то, что нужно. Спустя полчаса, он уже в центре, около высотного здания. Там оказывается открытая площадка обозрения на сорок-втором этаже. Он выходит из лифта и, через стеклянные двери, на площадку. Сильный ветер на возвышении задувает длинную челку в глаза. Отодвинув волосы и проморгавшись, он подходит к поручню и засматривается на оранжевое освещение заходящего солнца, отблески от стекол окружающих зданий, высокое небо. Бросает сумку на пол и вытягивается как можно дальше, насколько позволяют ограждения. Если бы он мог свободно пользоваться обеими руками, он нашел бы и взобрался в более открытое место. Не стоял бы за решеткой для защиты туристов. Но даже здесь, высоко над землей становится спокойнее.  
— Я так и знал, что ты придешь.  
Хиджиката поворачивает голову. Гинтоки стоит, облокотившись о поручень, такой обычный в светлой футболке и джинсах, волосы развеваются на ветру, золотятся на закате. Хиджиката глядит на него и не находит, что сказать.  
— Ты ведь, чуть что, лезешь на самое высокое место, что можешь найти. Все-таки, в тебе тоже что-то присущее обезьянам. — Гинтоки смотрит внимательно, с легкой кривой улыбкой. — Ты не отвечал по телефону весь день.  
Хиджиката пожимает плечом, продолжая вглядываться в лицо Гинтоки.  
— Нам надо поговорить. Все зашло слишком далеко. Знаешь, я вчера напился в хлам… Кажется, отключился еще в баре. Иначе я бы обязательно дошел до дома, — он неловко чешет голову. — И я был не один, можешь за меня так не беспокоиться.  
— И это твоя отмазка? Что ты перепил и спьяну переспал с Такасуги? И мне не о чем беспокоиться? — кажется, глотку заливает желчью, или так горько жжет каждое слово, что он выдавливает из себя.  
— Как, переспал? — в недоумении таращится Гинтоки. — Не было такого!  
Хиджиката чувствует глубокую усталость.  
— Я нашел тебя в его постели… и вот, — он тыкает пальцем в темное пятно на шее. — Хоть бы засос спрятал. Знаешь, если все серьезно, я не буду стоять на пути. Но не держи меня за идиота.  
— Нет! Что? Погоди! Я правда ничего такого… Поверь мне. Не знаю, что он тебе сказал, но это не правда. — он умоляюще смотрит Хиджикате в глаза. — Может, он и притащил меня к себе в караван, а засос — спящему запросто поставить. Пойдем. Пора вывести этого змея на чистую воду.  
Хиджиката знает, какое лицо у Гинтоки, когда он врет или темнит, мелкие жесты, которые выдают его, когда он пытается заморочить голову. Как ни странно происходящее, он верит его словам сейчас. А значит, надо разбираться с Такасуги. Хиджиката распрямляется, словно сбрасывая тяжелую ношу. На душе разгорается злое веселье.

***

Сумерки. Уличные огни пестрят в окнах такси. Когда они возвращаются на территорию цирка, уже темно. Искать долго не приходится. На закулисных мониторах как раз виден Такасуги на манеже. Одетый в переливчатое трико с рисунком чешуи, он плавно перетекает из позы в позу, стойко балансируя на вращающейся точке опоры, прикрепленной к здоровенной морской раковине размером почти с человеческий рост, и грациозно выгибается. Сначала он опирается обеими руками, невозможно прогибая туловище и держа ноги далеко за головой. Неуловимым движением он переходит в стойку на одной руке, широко протягивая другую руку и разводя ноги вверх и в стороны.  
— Отловим его после выступления, — говорит Хиджиката, разминая кулаки. — Как раз все заняты, никто не помешает поговорить.  
— Э, погоди… лучше после представления. Тут же журналюги всякие, мало ли что. Директору не понравится, если скандал попадет в газеты… Хотя… Нет. Точно не понравится.  
Хиджиката фыркает, но соглашается. Разборки с директором всегда себе дороже.

***

Шумные толпы зрителей разбредаются после представления. Артисты, техперсонал, и прочие, как обычно, собираются небольшими группами, расслабляются, обсуждают как прошло представление. Хиджиката замечает Такасуги, когда тот выходит и закуривает у служебного входа. Вместе с Гинтоки, они подходят к одинокой фигуре.  
— Привет, Такасуги. Тут разговор есть.  
— Ого, какие люди. Я думал, ты оставил нас, Хиджиката-кун, — голос Такасуги прохладно насмешлив.  
— Пойдем, поговорим где нам не помешают.  
Он хмыкает и бросает окурок, когда его берут под локотки с обеих сторон. На тренировочной арене пусто и тихо. Они подводят и бросают его на маты. Такасуги садится, опираясь рукой, небрежно раскидывает ноги. Зеленый глаз поблескивает из-под челки.  
— Ну что, Хиджиката-кун? Говори.  
— Какого хрена ты морочишь мне голову? Еще не понял, что бесполезно подкатывать к Гинтоки? Отвали от него.  
— Да? Когда это я к нему подкатывал? — Тонкая бровь изгибается в нарочитом удивлении. — Гинтоки, Хиджиката-кун часто так по тебе с ума сходит? Как хлопотно…  
— Ты мне сам прямым текстом говорил, что ты… с ним…  
— Ты уверен? Может, ты просто слышал то, что хотел услышать? Твои реакции занимательны. Порой так смотришь на меня, как будто хочешь завалить на месте… А говоришь — это я, к Гинтоки…  
— Что за бред, — Хиджиката начинает терять терпение, руки невольно сжимаются. В стороне Гинтоки безучастно ковыряется в ухе.  
— И это после того, как Гинтоки заботился о тебе. Знаешь, вчера он выпил и плакал мне в жилетку, кажется, винил себя в том, что случилось с тобой.  
— Что?! — в голосе Гинтоки слышится возмущение. Он делает шаг вперед.  
— Какие милые голубки…  
Хиджиката опускается ближе к Такасуги, хватает за ворот, слегка встряхивая.  
— Какого черта ты нарываешься? Тоже мне, театр развел. Так сильно хочешь по морде?  
Зеленый глаз уставляется на него. Такасуги облизывает губы быстрым движением и пододвигается ближе.  
— С тобой всегда так трудно, Хиджиката-кун? Как же до тебя достучаться? — Хиджиката чувствует запах сигаретного дыма и теплое дыхание на лице.  
Он не успевает ответить, когда толчок в грудь раздвигает их, и между ними возникает курчавая голова Гинтоки.  
— Та-ка-суги-кун, я не хотел драки. Но ты ведь не понял, да? Мы не в начальной школе, где мальчики обижают и дергают за косички девочку, которая понравилась. Как ни лень разбираться с тобой, ты достал, — обыденный тон разбивает странное напряжение.  
— А тебе точно не хотелось бы попробовать, Гинтоки? Кажется, Хиджиката-кун взволнован этой идеей.  
— Хватит нести чушь! Какая еще девочка с косичками! А ты! Если хотел быть третьим, так бы и говорил. А то заварил черт знает что. Отъебись. И больше не приставай к нам. Хоть ты и бескостный змей, я найду что обломать. — Хиджиката поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку. — Идем, Гинтоки, не хочу больше видеть этого гада.  
Он продолжает держать Гинтоки за руку, когда они выходят за дверь, но тот быстрым движением прижимает его к стене, удерживая дверь и не давая ей полностью закрыться. Палец поперек губ приказывает молчать. Они напряженно вслушиваются и через минуту слышат знакомый мелодичный голос с повелительными нотками.  
— Шинске… я же говорил, твои разрушительные игры оставят тебя с пустыми руками. Ты перегнул палку, и рисковал изрядно получить за это. Хорошо, что мне не пришлось вмешаться. — После небольшой паузы, уже тише и с измененной интонацией, — Что же мне с тобой делать…  
Хиджиката ловит взгляд округленных глаз, и они скоординированно тихо пятятся назад, делая ноги куда подальше.

***

Затворив за собой дверь, Хиджиката садится на кровать рядом с Гинтоки.  
— Ни фига не понимаю, зачем он это все затеял. И работай еще с ним после этого.  
— Да не волнуйся так, Хиджиката… Забудь о нем. — Гинтоки опрокидывает его на спину, нависая сверху. — А вот я, между прочим, заждался тебя на той башне, пока ты до вечера невесть где шлялся. Гин-сан так ради тебя трудился, когда мог бы отдыхать с новым выпуском Джампа. Пожалуй, придется тебя немного наказать за это, в рамках поддержки дисциплины. А так как из-за всей этой неразберихи, Гин-сану уже, ну очень долго, приходится воздерживаться — я прям уже скоро монахом стану, или, вдруг причиндалы работать перестанут, от недостаточного использования — в общем, совместим полезное с приятным…  
Хиджиката не может удержаться от смеха. Становится так легко, слушая эту нелепую ерунду, и даже у Гинтоки губы подрагивают и слегка изгибаются, хотя тон голоса остается по прежнему занудным.  
— Заткнись уже, монах хренов, и приступай… — Хиджиката притягивает кудрявую голову и затыкает его мягким тягучим поцелуем.


End file.
